


Despair finds hope

by Deadmeme



Series: The despairing tale of Kotoko Utsugi [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, DICE!Kotoko au, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: so quick explanation of this aubasically v3 doesn't happen, instead the cast was found and taken in by the future foundation. DICE became a search team aswell.Also the killing game from dr3 didn't happen either.Kotoko, instead of going with the future foundation, left on her own accord out of fear.there is more but that is for another day





	Despair finds hope

I walked alone, the tears from earlier dried on my face. The world seem to go 10 percent slower.  It was then I stumbled into someone. 

 

He had purple hair and dawned a clown mask, he also wore a checkered scarf.

"I'm sorry sir." I spoke starting to walk past him when he grabbed my wrist. 

"H-hey what are you-" He removed his mask and got down to my level. "It's alright, my name is Ouma Kokichi,and I work for the future foundation." 

I started panicking as I struggled. He let go a bit but still held it. I suddenly collapsed on the ground into his arms. 

 

"I-I don't wanna g-g-" "Shhh it's alright, how bout I take you to DICE hq it's not in the future foundation building and it's safe. From there I can contact someone to tell them your alive what do ya think?" He smiled softly and I nodded. 

-time skip brought to you by Panta, now in 5 new flavors.-

 

We got to the hq in around an hour. I sat down on the couch, sitting as stiff as possible. Ouma left for a minute, then came back with a cup filled with water. 

 

"T-thank you..." i took the glass, sipping the cool liquid. He nodded then grabbed a phone from his pocket, dialing a number and held it up to his ear.

""Hello?" A voice unfamiliar to the girl spoke. 

"Hajime,I found Kotoko."

"Wait really? Holy shit!" 

"So what do I do now?"

"We'll send someone over, be gentle with her." At that word I felt my soul shatter as the memories flooded back. My hand quivered as I thought about papa, mom, and  _ **her**_. Monaca, my closest friend, my enemy. I didn't even here the glass shatter as it hit the floor. 

"Hajime-"

"I'll get Komeada." I heard the man say through the phone.

Komeada, that name brought bact memories as well. 

Of course we knew servants real name, we weren't dumb.

"Here, take this." Ouma spoke handing me the phone.

 

 

"H-hell-lo?" I stuttered out, my voice shaky 

"Kotoko it's me, Komaeda, remember?"

"Y-yeah..."  
"Alright good, do you remember you're breathing techniques?"  
"Yye-es" 

"Good now just follow that, you can do it."  
I breathed softly, in 5, hold for 5, then finally out 5.

"Good job Kotoko,you're doing great." His voice was soft, like a cloud.  

 

After my breathing slowed, he spoke again. 

"Can you tell me what set you off?"  
"I heard someone say the g word..."

There was silence followed by a sigh. "I see...I'll talk to Hajime about that, can you hand the phone back to Ouma please?"

I nodded and handed the phone back to the short male.

 

There was some talking but I didn't really listen, to lost in my memories. 

I really did miss the others, even Monaca, the fact I couldn't see her really messed with me. Yes I know our relationship wasn't healthy but...

  
My thoughts were interrupted by Ouma's voice. "Look the foundation really needs to see you so I'll make a deal with you, I will stay with you during the meetings if you come."

I hesitated before nodding. He helped me up to avoid the glass then we were off to start a new journey.

 

 _God_ I cant wait to see them again 

 

 


End file.
